


This Is Fate and That's A Fact

by youyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Car Accidents, Doyoung is a good hyung, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Hypothermia, Im sorry Iove them, Major Character Injury, My english sucks, Sick Character, also kuns birthday is on 1st of jan (in case you didnt know), im sorry its not a ship fic, only a little though, skip it if you feel triggered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youyun/pseuds/youyun
Summary: He should have known that his apprehensiveness about driving the company's car in the dark winter evening wasn't wrong.Who knew they would end up sinking into the river and almost freezing to death?Or;Doyoung and Mark accidentally drove off the bridge and plummeted into a river.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> My! First! NCT! Fic! Thank you for clicking into this fic.  
> Hope you like it!!!!

“Hey, stay awake, Mark,” Doyoung said breathlessly as he snapped his fingers in front of Mark’s drooping head, not even bothering to look at Mark while he repeatedly tried to kick open the door. The water was seeping into the car, and the stupid door wouldn't budge.

“M’ ot sleepin’.” Mark mumbled incoherently, “M’ tired. Why am I so tired?”

“Your head,” Doyoung said as he scanned the scene before him, trying to look for a way out.

“Hm?”

“Your head,” Doyoung repeated, “It's bleeding. Does it hurt?” His words came out faster than he could process, and he honestly wanted to slap himself. _Does it hurt? Seriously, Doyoung? His head is bleeding, for fucks sake._

Mark glanced up tiredly. He was soaked wet. Also, the freezing water was rising horrifyingly and rapidly. He's not even sure if he can feel his toes anymore. “It kin’da hurts?” Mark slurred, “I ‘on't know…” Why is his tongue so heavy? He realised that Doyoung’s extremely worried glare was fixed at the bleeding gash on the left side of his forehead. The impact of the crash into the icy water was so heavy that the door of the small compartment in front of mark's legs, along with all the miscellaneous inside, flew out and hit Mark right on the head. Objects like books kept knocking onto his head, and Mark did not have any time to dodge from the compartment door which managed to catch the younger on the forehead, leaving a large bleeding gash.

Doyoung smashed himself into the steering wheel before the airbag popped out. It hurt, but he's fine. He was sure it was gonna sport a big bruise on his cheeks, although its nothing compared to Mark’s wounds.

Doyoung was definitely panicking. His hands were trembling and- oh god, Mark’s head is bleeding. He should have known that his apprehensiveness about driving the company's car in the dark winter evening wasn't wrong. They only went out because they had to go get a cake for Kun’s surprise birthday party tomorrow morning. Yes, it was already 10 at night, but Mark, who was supposed to get a cake, had magically forgotten. They had to rush out in a scurry to find a place to buy a cake as the party is going to be the first thing at the morning. Not to mention, they promised Taeyong they would be back at before twelve to celebrate the New Year together. Doyoung volunteered to come because Mark is still a minor and doesn't have a driving licence.

Who knew they would end up sinking into the river and almost freezing to death?

Mark seemed to squirm deliriously at Doyoung’s far-too-long stare as the elder is lost in his thoughts.

“It's not as bad as ‘t looks,” Mark said slowly, eyelids growing heavier and heavier. He knew that he was lying, and Doyoung certainly knew that too, because the singer, despite the biting coldness, quickly removed his jacket and presses it onto Mark’s wound as Mark winced. “Hold onto this,” He ordered, and Mark groggily obliged, then Doyoung hastily added, “Don’t fall asleep, Mark.”

“I won't. M’ just tired,” Mark replied.

Doyoung could already hear the crowd growing at top of the bridge they fell off. Mixed voices were yelling at them to hurry and get the fuck out before the car sinked.  
Doyoung wanted to, too, but the freaking door just would not move an inch, and he knew that they wouldn't be able to break the windows. (Mark was hurt and Doyoung hasn't been very strong throughout his life.) The water was reaching their waist now. Their teeth started clattering and their bodies started shivering.

 

_Are we gonna die here?_

 

Just then, something in his overwhelmed brain clicked. He remembered reading an article about sinking cars, and that the car door won't open because of the different pressures of the air and the water.

Oh god, that means they had to wait until the car’s completely drowned until they could escape.

“Mark?” Doyoung croaked, and Mark replied with a exhausted hum. “I think we have to sink down until we can get out.”

Mark lifted his head and looked at Doyoung with glazed eyes. Mark’s eyes did not have the usual energy in it. Instead, they were weary and sleepy. “I ‘ont wanna swim, ‘yung,” Mark murmured, bears of crimson dripping down his gaunt cheeks.

“I know, but we have to get out of here, and it's the only way.”

“Okay, I'll try.”

 

______________________________

 

“Just hold on for a bit, I promise it's gonna be over soon.” Doyoung said to Mark, voice shaking from the cold. Mark was hypothermic and weak. His vision was surrounded with warm drops of red, and he was almost frozen as the water level reaches their chests.

Doyoung and Mark both sat as tall as possible and tilted their faces upwards, ready to inhale the last bit of air before the water engulfs them.

The water level reached their chins promptly,and Doyoung told Mark to get ready to swim. They were already unbuckled, and Doyoung was ready to push the door with all of his might once the car sinks into the river.

The water level was almost at their noses and is rising up at a terrifying speed. Doyoung whispered “Just so you know, hyung loves you” before they both dive down. Doyoung shifted all of his weight onto the door, and it opened. He slid his arm under Mark’s armpit, trying to support him while swimming upwards. Mark’s heavy soaked coat was dragging Mark downwards, and Doyoung cursed in his head. Doyoung had not been a good swimmer to start with. He learnt how to swim when he was eight, but then stopped when he was nine, so he only knew the basics. Secondly, he wasn't strong. It's was incredibly hard and tiring with Mark hooked onto his arm, but Mark was delirious and weak, and he couldn't really swim up by himself.

Doyoung’s legs flailed in the water, desperate to get to the surface, while his free arm also flapped around. He was pretty sure his postures were incorrect, but it didn't matter anymore.

He was so focused on holding his breath and getting the the surface, he didn't notice that Mark was getting heavier and heavier in his arm.

Doyoung spluttered for breath as they finally reached the surface. He hoisted Mark out of the surface, only to find the boy limp and unconscious.

_Shit._

He could hear shouts and sirens while he tried his best to keep Mark’s head out of the water. He was growing tired and sore kicking at the water to keep himself afloat.

Someone from the bridge, presumably police, threw two floats down at them, at which Doyoung couldn't bring himself to appreciate in this urgent situation. He clumsily swam to the floats and strenuously lifted Mark onto one of them.

Doyoung was becoming dizzy and out of breath.

He could see a lift boat coming towards them from the nearest shore. He clings into his float, while he pushes Mark and himself towards the direction of the boat. In spite of his growing fatigue, he kicked at the water and swam toward it.

He himself had stopped shivering, he noticed.

Once they reach the boat after what felt like an eternity, the paramedics on it quickly pulled them out of the water and wrapped them with blankets and towels. Doyoung could vaguely hear the shouts of relief form the bridge as he gasped for oxygen. The paramedics urgently started breathing air into Mark’s mouth. Doyoung plopped down onto the floorboard, too scared to look, and prayed that Mark is going to be alright. He was extremely exhausted, his legs were sore, his chest was aching, and energy was draining out of him as the adrenaline quickly wore off.

After a few minutes, he was sure that he heard spluttering and coughing sounds from Mark and joyed sighs from the paramedics, and he sagged in relief.

“Mark is alright, he is fine.” He murmurs repeatedly to himself as he still gasped for air in exhaustion. His head was becoming dizzier and dizzier from his over-exertion, and he felt as if he had been dancing for five hours straight. He closed his eyes and focused on calming his own breathing. He also noticed the nausea that started to bloom inside him.

One of the paramedics turned to see Doyoung splayed on the floorboard, chest rising up and down almost too quickly to be fine. “Hey kiddo, you alright?”

Doyoung opened his eyes and his vision blurred for two seconds. Oh god, why was he so dizzy? He was growing more and more tired and sleepy, and he felt like throwing up. It’s cold and hot and nothing made sense. “M’ dizzy.” He choked out before his eyelids succumbed to the heaviness. He plummeted into the beckoning slumber, and the last thing he heard was the frantic shouts of the paramedics.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, really really really sorry. I didn't know I would take so long and I'm even more sorry to say that ch3 is going to take time since I'm draining out of inspiration. But now I have a basic draft of the next chapter so don't worry because this is definitely going to be finished. 
> 
> I actually finished ch2 a long time ago but then there was the mid year exam and I kind of forgot about this, and some times later when I reread my chapter 2 I though that it sucked (because English is not my first language and I don't really know if my writing is actually deemed decent) so I basically changed 50% of it. 
> 
> But I also got stuck when I was trying to better it and then the finals came so I just stopped.
> 
> I actually worked on another piece of work while I was stuck and it's posted already (please go read it if you're into Seventeen the fic is not doing well TuT) but ugh 
> 
> I'm sorry it just takes me a lot of time to write even 1000 words because I try to be as eloquent as I can be (again, I'm not confident in my English at all) and the other Seventeen fic also took me a bit more than two days even when I had the whole thing drafted in my mind already. 
> 
> I guess I just want to say that I'm sorry for updating so late and that the next chapter IS DEFINITELY GOING TO BE UPDATED but I just don't know when. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this :D

It was as if the sky fell. Once they received the news, they scrambled out of the dorm and drove right to the hospital.

 

The rest would've scrambled along too, if not for the manager to repeatedly enforce that he would only take Taeyong, Taeil and Johnny in order not to cause a scene, leaving the others concerned and restless at the dorm. 

 

Taeyong made a mental note to keep them in touch and updated of Mark and Doyoung’s situation. That is, only if they get information about them. In reality, they had just been deposited in a waiting room and had been told to wait. Taeyong was sure that he had bitten his lips red and raw in an outburst of nervous tics.

 

 

He could swear it felt like three eternities until an annoyed and distressed nurse led them to a room, in which Mark is sleeping peacefully with his head wrapped with a bandage. He didn't look that bad, and Taeyong almost cried, overwhelmed and relieved.

 

The nurse assures them that Doyoung is in good hands and is going to be fine with her eyebrows pinched and quickly walked out. Suddenly, it felt less like the world was falling apart and they were visibly less distressed. Of course, it was unspoken but clear about what they had feared of. 

 

At a certain point, the manager disappears from the room on the phone. Taeyong all but breaks down and plopped down onto the blue plastic chair provided beside the bed.

 

“What is happening?” Taeyong dug his palms into his eyes, sighing in exhaustion. Johnny sits down in the other chair next to Taeyong, feeling all the same.

He takes a glimpse of Mark, who was in deep slumber. His head is wrapped in bandages, his hair is still a bit wet, the complexion a bit pale, but he looks fine in general.

Johnny puts his arm around Taeyong and gave him a gentle squeeze, hoping to give some comfort he knew the leader needed.

“They're going to be fine.” He consoles.

 

Johnny looks up, suddenly remembering that Taeil is there with them. He sees Taeil, who is standing in the corner of the room, biting his lips at his phone with his eyebrows pinched in frustration. There's nothing good about that look

“What’s wrong?” Johnny asks. Taeil abruptly looks up and blinks, surprised that he's being looked at. Taeil hesitated for a bit before scooting over to where the other two were and shoving his phone into Taeyong’s hands.

 

 

_ Mark and Doyoung from Kpop group NCT reported to have been injured by a car accident an hour ago.  _

_ An hour ago, at 20:08, a black van was spotted falling into Hangang from a bridge. The two victims of the accident, identified as Mark and Doyoung from NCT by fans nearby, were sent to Seoul Heart Hospital for immediate treatment. Their current conditions still remain unknown. _

_ Below is a video of the accident captured by a passer-by.  _

 

 

 

Taeyong subconsciously clicks into the video.

He wish he didn't.

 

It was horrifying to see the car fall into the ice-cold water. He feels like he couldn't breathe watching as the car sink, and Doyoung swimming up with an unconscious Mark. 

It was terrific seeing Mark spluttering water and returning to consciousness, while Doyoung passed out.

 

The video is abruptly cut off, and three faces remain gaping at the now black screen. The video’s resolution wasn't high, but they could easily recognise Doyoung and Mark even if it was blurry. 

 

“I- They-” Taeyong looks up, frantic, finding all of them wearing a similar expression , “Its terrible..”

  
  
  


“What is?” 

 

Three heads simultaneously whip their upwards, finding Mark awake, blinking sleepily at them. 

 

Perhaps it's because of the video, a new surge of protectiveness surges over Johnny, and he immediately leans forward, relief evident in his eyes.“Are you alright?” He asks, hands finding Mark’s without him even registering. 

 

“My head stings, man,” He croaks out in English, apparently disoriented. His arm reaches upwards and his fingers touched the white fabric his head is wrapped in. His face scrunches up in confusion and bewilderment. “W-why am I in a bandage?” He asks, suddenly aware enough to change his question into Korean. 

 

Taeil frowned. “You don't remember?”

 

Mark’s eyebrows knits in concentration as he searched his memory. Then it all came crashing back. 

 

“The car crash!” He suddenly screeches, making Taeyong flinch in his seat. “Hyung,” he says, urgency evident in his expression, “where is Doyoung hyung?”

Johnny’s eyes flit towards the door. It’s like someone would magically appear and tell him where Doyoung is because he apparently doesn't know where Doyoung is, and he certainly isn't sure if he is going to be fine or not. His mind is prattling anxiously and he can't think rationally anymore. They exchange hesitant glances, no one daring to say anything. “We don't know yet,” Johnny volunteers to speak up, “But he's going to be fine.”

 

Mark doesn’t look convinced, but again, there’s nothing they can do. They sit there for half an hour. Taeyong suggested to call the others at the dorm to “kill time”, but everyone knows that he's trying to get their minds off Doyoung for a little while and escape the suspenseful silence lingering in the room. 

  
  


“Happy birthday, Kun hyung,” Mark says into the phone, propped up by fluffy pillows at his back. “I'm sorry I ruined your birthday.” 

 

“Nah, it's alright,” Kun replies with Lucas’ muffled voice in the background whining to talk to Mark,”You get well soon, kiddo.”

 

Mark hums. He can vaguely hear Ten telling Lucas off, telling him to quiet down because Jungwoo is asleep. Mark can feel the corners of his lips lifting. His body is cold, but his heart feels warmer.

 

Mark would've talked to Lucas and Ten too, but they got interrupted by the same nurse from before poking his head into the room. 

 

“Kim Dongyoung-ssi is in the next door,” she says, and leaves the room in a hurry to attend to another task. 

 

Taeyong stands up forcefully, the chair almost toppling over. Started by the loud sound of the chair legs’ screeching against the floor, Mark flinches, and immediately feels bad as an apologetic look flashes upon the leader’s face. 

 

“It's okay, hyung,” Mark waves his hand around to dismiss Taeyong’s incoming apology , “I'm fine, really.”

 

In other circumstances, Taeyong would be thanking Mark and telling him how good and brave he's being, but his mind is focused on the one and only person: Doyoung.

 

“I'll go see Doyoung,” he says and promptly walks out with a new-found force in his steps.

 

Taeil smiles. “Jesus Christ. He's so hot-tempered sometimes.”

  
  
  
  


__________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Taeyong opens the door, hands fumbling with the handle eagerly and steps into the room without hesitation. He sighs in relief and runs a hand through his messy hair seeing Doyoung on the bed, fine and still in one piece. He hasn't registered the presence of another person in the room until he steps into the room completely. 

Taeyong gasps in revelation once he saw that person and bows in courtesy quickly. “Hello, Mrs Kim,” He says, immediately greeting her.

Doyoung’s mother smiles at Taeyong, albeit slightly forced in her restless state. “Hello, Taeyong-ah.” She says gently, haggard face etched with worry.

 

Taeyong remembers seeing Doyoung’s mother at the practice room twice before their debut. His mother speaks softly, affection leaking in her voice whenever she talks to Doyoung. She has more wrinkles at the edge of her eyes than the last time he saw her, Taeyong notices. 

 

“Is Dongyoung alright?” Taeyong asks, Doyoung’s birthname coming out naturally at the presence of his mother. 

His mother sighs. “It's hypothermia. They had to warm him up with warm IV fluids and these warming blankets.” Taeyong would be lying if he said he didn't feel the sadness and worry radiating off Doyoung’s mother. She gently traces over Doyoung’s reddened fingers. “Look, his fingers and toes are all frostbitten!”

A look of extreme concern flashes in her eyes, and Taeyong speaks up. “He's alright now,” Taeyong consoles, “It's all that matters, isn't it?”

She smiles sadly, pushes Doyoung’s bangs out of his eyes and whispers, “This kid always makes me worried.”

 

Taeyong steps forward and takes a good look at Doyoung. His face is pale, and just as his mother said, his fingers and toes are all frostbitten and swollen. Taeyong winces, because it's definitely going to hurt.

“Come sit, Taeyong-ah.” Doyoung’s mother beckons, pointing at another chair beside her. Taeyong obliges, and sits down.

 

They sit in silence for a while. Taeyong didn't intend on falling asleep, since it would be impolite at the presence of Doyoung’s mother, but the soft consistent beeping of the heart monitor machine hooked up to Doyoung is slowly lulling Taeyong into sleep. He hadn’t even paid attention to how tired he actually was until he was about to close his eyes.

 

Taeyong lets himself relax and shifts in the uncomfortable chair in an attempt to find the most comfortable position possible.

  
  


At least they're fine now. He says to himself repeatedly, comforting himself,  before succumbing to his exhaustion.

  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this TuT please kindly leave a kudo and a comment to if you liked this.  
> Please also leave a comment if you have constructive criticism because that would also be really helpful. (I'm an English literature major and i need improvement in my writing skills)
> 
> It really would be appreciated, thank you TuT

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudo if you liked it!!!  
> A comment would really boost my confidence!!  
> Constructive criticisms are welcome ;)  
> 


End file.
